


Milk Sick

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Bleach Captains Challenge [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hangover, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, hangover cure, prank gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Nanao is tired of her taicho's drinking, but not like Hitsugaya Taicho thinks she is...
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou & Matsumoto Rangiku, Ise Nanao & Kyouraku Shunsui
Series: Bleach Captains Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802971
Kudos: 3
Collections: Platonic Relationships





	Milk Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach. This is another one of the stories for a challenge between myself and Evilhumour Author. This prompt involves Kyoraku having a hang over.

When Kyoraku taicho got drunk, he rarely ever got so drunk that he got a hangover. However, when he did get one, Isa fukutaicho most definitly couldn't get him to do any work. Then again, she never could get him to work. However, when he had an actual hangover, he was miserable, thus making her miserable.

To escape from the depressing aura around the office, she headed over to the tenth division, to visit Matsumoto. Of course, Matsumoto was also a drunk, and sometimes she ended up in a state like this, similar to her taicho. However, the woman was always ready and willing to lend an ear, so long as you could find her.

However, luck was not to be hers, as when Isa arrived at the tenth division, she found that the small taicho was the only one in the office. He glanced up when she came through the doorway. "If you are looking for you-know-who, she isn't here. That really shouldn't be a surprise, as she is never here."

"And just on a day that I needed a good friend," the female grumbled.

"My fukutaicho isn't the only one with an open ear you know. If you need to grumble about Kyoraku taicho, go ahead. I've heard pretty much everything, so it doesn't matter," the small boy stated.

This caused Nanao to suddenly pale, the reason being that she didn't like the fact that a child as you as Hitsugaya Toshiro, had actually heard everything about her taicho. Then again, he might only _think_ he heard everything about the man. "How did you know?"

"Who else were you going to complain about? Ukitake? I don't think so. And if it was about Matsumoto, you wouldn't be looking for Matsumoto," the boy stated, continuing through his piles of paperwork. Another think that she found disturbing.

"It's nothing new really, just that he is drunk again," the female stated.

"That's why I try to stay busy. I don't want to be a drunk like her," the boy stated, his face remaining the same.

"Hitsugaya Taicho… were you making a joke, or being serious?" the female stated, her tone catching in her throat.

"I was being serious. Could what I have said, be taken as a joke?" the boy glanced up, a glint in his eyes. "Better yet, would I be able to _use_ that as an actual joke."

Isa refused to answer whether it would make a good joke or not, as the boy had enough morbid commentary on his own. "Where did the idea of remaining busy come in?"

"Because, all the lazy shingami are drunks. Rangiku, Kyoraku, Kenpachi, his third seat, his fifth seat, the lieutenant of the eighth division, Rangiku…" the boy stated. "While the ones who remain busy, Byakuya, Ukitake, Yamamoto, Unohana…"

"I get the point. Anyways, he has a hangover. I wish there was a cure for this mess," the female stated. To her, surprise, the small taicho's face perked up, as if something had crossed his mind. "What…"

"Try warm milk. That does the trick, at least for a few days," the boy stated. A smile had spread across the boy's face.

"Anything to get the office back to normal," the female stated, taking a quick bow, then headed back to her own office, stopping by the division kitchens before she went there. When she got into the room, she found her taicho moaning at his desk. She set a cup of warm milk in front of him. "Here, this is supposed to cure hangovers."

"Ahh… that's nice," the taicho stated, not really thinking about anything. Kyoraku taicho simply picked up the cup, and gulped it down. However, he suddenly paled, then pulled his desk trashcan towards him, then vomited into it.

At that point, Matsumoto Rangiku popped her head into the room. "Kyoraku taicho?"

"Nanao gave me milk as a cure for my hangover," the man muttered, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Where did you get that idea from… milk upsets some people's stomachs," the woman sighed.

" _Your_ taicho," the other fukutaicho commented.

"He told you it was a cure for a _hangover_?" The busty female shook her head. "That's the cure he does, when I've been _really_ bad at not working, and happen to have a hangover. He gets me to work for a few days, out of fear of him doing it again, if I go drinking."

"Your _taicho_ is _evil…_ " the other female stated, slapping her forehead.


End file.
